Imperfection is Perfection
by Chasing the Night
Summary: Nokoru Imonoyama - the perfect gentleman. He's kind, cute, smart, rich, and everything a girl could want in a guy, according to his fangirls. Unfortunately, they think, none of the girls can be his girlfriend because no one can measure up to him. But maybe the perfect girl for him doesn't have to be.


Sitting alone at a table for two in the corner of the small bustling café, looking out the window, and watching the beginnings of snow slowly drift to the ground made Nokoru feel just a bit lonely. He rested his head in his palm, glanced at the seat across from him, and sighed deeply. The soothing music, the warm atmosphere, and aroma of coffee and spices were calming, but he still felt restless.

Nokoru brought the steaming cup of hot chocolate to his lips and sipped, bright blue eyes returning to the cold landscape, before he gently set his mug down on the saucer. It had been quite a while since he had last seen her – three years in fact – but time had not dulled his memory of her.

He remembered meeting her in this coffee shop eight winters ago, and now, sitting here, surrounded by the same sights and sounds and smells, Nokoru couldn't help but let his mind drift back to his happiest days with her.

* * *

Nokoru had been sipping his hot chocolate, feeling quite confident Suoh would be unable to find him. He had managed to slip away from Suoh's ever-watchful gaze – his friend believed he would somehow get into some dangerous situation while in America and had taken it upon himself to watch him 24/7 – and arrived at a café so small that Suoh probably wouldn't even think to look for him in. That being said, Nokoru would still occasionally look out the window to try to spot that conspicuous mop of blue hair. If his friend caught him, then…he shuddered at the amount of paperwork Suoh would undoubtedly assign him in retribution once they got home from Christmas break.

Being so absorbed in these thoughts of "torture," Nokoru didn't notice when the door to the café opened. He was only fully aware of the new addition when he heard the sounds of feet shuffling towards him.

Nokoru paid it no mind though until a quiet, feminine voice said, "Have you been waiting long?"

He looked up, drink in hand, with surprise etched on his face as a girl slid into the chair across from him, smiling at him as if she had known him for years when in reality, they had never met before. She was dressed lightly, wearing only a pair of dark jeans and a bright red sweater. Her dark brown hair was covered in melting snow flakes and her cheeks were pink, flushed from the cold.

"Not long at all," Nokoru said carefully, putting his cup down. He shot her a confused look before it melted away into a charming smile. "I don't think we've met before." He extended his hand. "I'm Nokoru Imonoyama."

She hesitated for a moment before shaking it and quickly dropping it. "Ayame."

Nokoru waited for her to give her surname, but she didn't say, instead choosing to glance out the window.

He raised a brow. "Do you need something?"

Eyes flicking back to Nokoru, she smiled, laced her fingers together, and leaned back in her seat. She looked relaxed, but the tension in her shoulders and the strained grin that never left her face told him otherwise.

"Yes, there is," Ayame said. Her eyes glinted with worry. "I'm being followed."

Now, Nokoru was alarmed. "What?"

He was immediately shushed by the girl though not fast enough as he had managed to attract a few curious looks.

"Not so loud." Her brown eyes flitted from the window to him and back again, almost frantic.

"What?" Nokoru repeated, this time making a conscious effort not to speak so loudly. His eyes blazed; it was his duty to help all females in distress, and this girl was no exception. He looked out the window too. "Who?"

She glanced outside nervously. "It's –"

"Excuse me," a waiter said, interrupting her. "Would you like to order now?"

Ayame's head snapped up towards the man, and smiling brightly, she quickly ordered a hot chocolate. Then she looked down at her hands and refused to speak. As soon as the waiter came back with her drink and left, Nokoru started the conversation back up.

His voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned in slightly. "Who is it?"

"Don't whisper," Ayame said, focusing on ripping up a sugar packet and dumping its contents into her cup. "It draws attention." After adding another packet to her cup, she lifted her head and smiled. "Just look like you're enjoying yourself please," she pleaded.

Nokoru immediately agreed, but he couldn't quite reign in his curiosity. His frown smoothed out into a grin as he began to speak animatedly about his life at school. He talked about how he and friends formed a detective group the year before and the numerous cases they solved.

Ayame laughed at the stories, and Nokoru decided he liked her laugh. She would occasionally peek out the window, and before he knew it, several hours had passed when she stood up and threw him a grateful look. "Thanks so much for your help."

An easy-going smile spread across his lips and Nokoru got up and escorted her to the door. "It was no problem."

A faint smile of her own touched her lips. "Be seeing you." And with that, she pushed open the door and walked back into the cold.

Nokoru watched her leave with a worried expression, but it quickly transformed into one of horror. _Oh, no_, he thought, seeing the sun go down. _Su__oh's going to kill me_.


End file.
